Abigale Marshall-Miller
Abigale Miller, nee Marshall, is a patient at West Harbor Mental Health Community, and one of the survivors of the fire that destroyed the original Home for the Helpless. She has been in the inpatient program since early March of 2012. She is diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, and has three main alters- Stella (Age 21), Allie (unknown age), and Leah (age 9.) For the most part, Abigale attempts to stay under the radar. Most staff and patients know her, or at least know of her. Abigale is a very gently and kind person, but she has a sharp wit and a sarcastic sense of humor. She lived in house number four until her release. She now lives outside of the community with her husband, Aiden, and they are expecting a baby girl in May. Biography Early years From a young age Abigale has been a lovely girl, everyone seemed to like her and she was popular at school. No one could have asked for anyone more normal. She was kind and caring, most of all though she was really shy, she knew what she wanted from life and she was prepared to fight for it. No one would have expected what was taking place behind closed doors for her. Her abusive father saw signs of the disorder, locking his daughter in his bedroom closet for hours at a time with nothing but a few stuffed animals. He couldn’t bear the thought of his American Dream family life being ruined, and this was his way of coping. Abigale didn’t understand what was going on, and she figured that it was normal treatment. When she turned 15, she left to go to an arts school in Paris that her mother had encouraged her to go to, being unable to cope with her husband treating her ill daughter so poorly. Things became more clear to her friends and teachers when Abigale started having memory loss periods where she had no idea what she had done. It was just a black spot in her mind. She hadn’t a clue what was going on she’d just ‘wake up’ or come back to reality in some place, it could have been anywhere. It was then that it became clear that she was suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. As soon as the doctors sent her off to be diagnosed she was brought to the Asylum. She has long periods of forgetfulness when her alternate identities take over. Abigale’s alters have personalities which are completely different from her own, some are wild and some are shy. All of them, however, have minds of their own, and Abigale has no control over what they say or do. Since the fire that burned down her previous institution, Home for the Helpless in Maine, she has begun to suffer from flashbacks, nightmares, and above all stress from memories. She often has flashbacks to her childhood as well as the fire, and although she can generally handle them without too much trouble, most of her alters cannot. Home For The Helpless At Home for the Helpless, Abigale had many hardships. She was involved in a fight with Madison, a small altercation with Kaylee, was stabbed by Riley and also Holly on multiple occasions. She also had a lot of trouble with her alter, Stella. She constantly scratched, burned, and cut herself, leaving Abigale in the infirmary multiple times. Her other alter, Allie, suffers from Anorexia Nervosia as well as Body Dysmorphic Disorder, and often starves Abigale to the point of needing a feeding tube in the infirmary.When it burned down, Leah had been in the art room and as the alters switched throughout her traumatic experience, she barely made it out with her life. On the bus ride to West Harbor, she was in hysterics because she didn't know if any of her friends made it out alive. Home for the Helpless is also where she met Aiden Miiller. She met him one day right after he had arrived, and offered to give him a tour of the facilities. Over time, they fell in love, and together they have one child, Classical Rootbeer the turtle. He was technically Aiden's, but she and Aiden shared a bedroom so Abigale thinks of herself as his stepmother. West Harbor Abigale lives with Nikki, Olivia, and Verona in house 4. She spends a lot of time in house 1, where she spends time with Aiden. She also cleans up his house a lot, simply because she hates the idea of Aiden living in such a messy home. In mid-June, Abigale's brother, Ryan, was admitted to West Harbor. She hadn't seen or heard from him in years, and being reunited with him was one of the happiest moments of her life. On July 26, 2013, Abigale and Aiden snuck out of West Harbor, broke off their security bracelets, and got married at the courthouse on Sea Island. It was the happiest day of her life, and they thought that they had escaped once they reached their hotel room. They managed to stay there for a couple of days before security found them and brought them back. They were both put into solitary and not allowed to see each other for a couple of weeks, and their threat levels were raised. Physical Appearance Abigale is very short, about 5' to 5'1". She has a very small stature, and it extremely petite. She has long wavy blonde hair that she almost NEVER wears up, and big blue eyes. She will never leave her house without makeup on, even if it's just to go to therapy. She generally dresses very averagely, but she always coordinates her outfits and tries to dress mildly fashionable. The alters have different tastes of style. Stella will usually dress very provocatively, you will rarely catch Leah in anything but a dress or her underpants, and Allie tends to wear overzied clothes no matter how hot it may be. Relationships Aiden Miller - Husband Madison Jackson Ryan Marshall Felix Lyndon Holly Lewis Riley Scott Alex Milligan Nikki Stryker Jeremy Lopez Daniel Kane Joseph Hughs Meredith Bellamy Kaylee Hamely Brooklyn Campbell Category:Character Category:Staff Category:Caretaker